


Pizza with a Side of Panic

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Stiles mom, Mutual Pining, Obsessed Stiles, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pizza AU, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: Stiles hates pizza but that sure doesn't stop him from ordering pizza from Hale of a Pizza. Although the hot delivery guy probably had something to do with it.





	

Stiles actually hated pizza from the ‘Hale of a Pizza’ but he still got it every Friday without fail. Well, Stiles just in generally hated pizza couldn’t stomach it. Which is a shocker for many people but it was his mom and his thing when he was younger. Every Friday they would go get pizza as a ‘you did well this week Stiles’ thing and even after all these years, after her death, he just couldn’t stomach it. It wasn’t like it tasted bad Stiles just couldn’t eat it. Even the Smell sometimes made him green.

 

The only reason he did order the pizza was because of the delivery guy. The first time he ordered it had been Scott who actually ordered not Stiles. So it was safe to say when a perfect specimen of a man rang his bell instead of the bored teen who usually delivered his Thai on an early Friday evening it was a bit of a shock. Scott should have known his aversion to pizza but his friend tended to be a bit spacey so Stiles didn't hold it against him. And it wasn’t like he could when a man as hot as the sun showed up to his door with it attached to his arm. He legit started until the guy uncomfortably coughed snapping Stiles out of it as he proceeded to make an absolute fool of himself as he scrambled around for his wallet that was in his hand. He was surprised okay! He was not expecting that sheer perfection to be anywhere near him in his lifetime.

 

So yes Stiles ordered a pizza that he hated just for the delivery guy. Was it pathetic? Yes. Did delivery guy think he was creepy? Probably. Did Stiles give a fuck? Nope. Stiles really did need to stop though because like he just ended up throwing away the pizza so it really was a waste of money. At first, he tried to stomach it but then memories would surface and he would end up puking whatever he managed to put into his stomach. Sometimes he just gave the pizza to Scott but it wasn’t like he could give him every pizza otherwise he would get suspicious. So Stiles stuck with ordering from ‘Hale of a Pizza’ every Friday to ensure he got two minutes of this gorgeous person and then tossing it. It wasn’t like he was even getting anywhere with him because even though he has been delivering to his apartment for about two months barely any words from the man has passed to Stiles.

 

The only substantial thing he knows is that his name is Derek and he is a Hale. Stiles may have internet stalked him just a smidge to find out that he was a Hale but hey he didn’t break any laws this time when it came to someone he was irrationally crushing on someone.

 

It was kind of getting to the point where it was financially hurting him to order pizza and then wait for it to come toss it and then order his Thai which was his end of the week treat so Stiles had to change something. He couldn’t just give up seeing Derek so maybe he could stop his Thai or he could walk to the actual store one of these days in the middle of the week and strike up a conversation with Derek. And thus Derek would realize how amazing Stiles is and ask him out and then they would get married. 

 

Okay so he got a little carried away but going to the pizza shop isn’t a horrible way to start the road to friendship with his delivery guy. Maybe he could treat his dad to a pizza he has supposedly been doing really well on his diet so he deserved a treat for all his efforts.

 

Thus Stiles now had a plan he would drive to ‘Hale of a pizza’ order a meat lovers pizza his dad liked and then go visit his dad at work. It would go flawlessly and maybe he could get a date out of it.

* * *

 

Stiles walked into ‘Hale of a Pizza’ ready to meet the man of his wet dreams and actually talk to him. Although of course once he entered he never factored in the smell of the place. It was so much more overwhelming than a single pizza. It hit him with such force he felt woozy. Memories of his mom he didn’t want to relive came back. 

 

The time they had their last pizza together when she didn’t even remember him and he had to tell her he was a volunteer and just wanted to cheer her up. How she talked about her son as if he wasn’t right in front of her. His breathing picked and he stumbled forward. He vaguely heard someone shout for help as he collapsed.

 

He was lost in a panic attack everything around him seemed like a loud buzz and he knew he could see everything but it wasn’t translating in his brain. Someone stepped in front of him he thought he heard them talking to him but nothing was getting through. 

 

_God, he shouldn't have done this_ He thought _Why the hell did he think that this was a good idea. He couldn’t even stomach one pizza why would he come here._

 

Stiles could not calm down. He felt something draw him in and he felt like iron bars were holding him in place. His head over something thumping loudly in his ears. When it finally registered it was a person he tried to match their heartbeat and the deep breaths he could feel them take under him. But he just couldn’t get himself under control.

 

He was finally able to choke out a “Get- out- here- I-” before he took another deep breath the smell of pizza still clogging his nose. He buried his face into whoever was holding him trying to get a different smell other than pizza but there was just too much of the potent smell all around him.

 

The ground shifted under his feet as he was basically dragged out of the store and eventually set down. The person never once alleviated how tight they were holding Stiles and Stiles was grateful. He tried to focus on the person’s breathing and was eventually able to calm down. It must have taken a couple of minutes but slowly his breathing was coming back. He still felt a bit panicky and his heart was still beating just a bit too fast but he was far enough from the edge that he drew back from the person holding him.

 

“Hey, you okay now.” A masculine voice asked him.

 

Stiles looked up as he drew back nodding. He was pleasantly surprised to see Derek. Stiles hadn’t seen him through the window before he walked into the store and he didn’t smell like pizza so he wasn’t cooking or hanging out where the other delivery guys were.

 

“Good can you stand?” Derek asked concern evident in his light eyes.

 

“I-I think so,” Stiles spoke softly struggling to make out words.

 

Even though he felt like he wasn’t going to have another panic attack the panic was still there and he knew if he stood up he would have to let go of Derek and he really did not want to okay. But even if he didn’t want to Derek stood to keep his hands on Stiles elbow’s helping him stand and keeping him steady.

 

They stared at each other Derek not letting Stiles go and Stiles not understanding why he wasn't just leaving.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Derek asked gently “There is a coffee shop we can go to talk.”

 

So it wasn’t exactly a date and Derek would probably think he was stupid for the reason but it was time with Derek so he would take it even at his personal expense. So Stiles let Derek lead him to the coffee shop and a table in the back secluded from people. Stiles let Derek go and get him a coffee when he offered even though it felt very date like for him to do that. Stiles let Derek sit across from him and lay a hand on the one over the table for obvious comfort reasons.

 

“Start when you’re ready. You had a pretty bad attack.” Derek told him.

 

Stiles took a deep breath better to rip the band-aid off.

 

“My mom and I used to get pizza every Friday if I went the entire week without pissing off a teacher. It was a reward and we did it until she died. I just can't with pizza now the smell brings up so many memories I just can't handle.” Stiles spoke his voice still barely above a whisper looking down not daring a glance at Derek.

 

“Why do you order pizza every Friday then?” Derek asked shock leaking into his voice. 

 

Stiles chuckled awkwardly “Oh, well ya see um well this is awkward. The first time I didn’t even order the pizza it was my friend Scott who sometimes forgets that I can’t stand it and well after that it was because um well ya know… you.” 

 

Stiles looked up shyly blush spreading across his cheeks in blotches. Stiles could see Derek's eyes widen and some emotion flicker across his face before shock took over the majority.

 

Derek let out a huff of a laugh, “Wow, and to think the only reason I delivered on Friday was so that I could see you.”

 

Stiles reared back, “What!”

 

“Um yeah well I run the books that is my job the only reason I delivered to you the first time was because we were short staffed that night.” Derek offered as an answer.

 

“Oh,” Stiles spoke and then he realized that meant Derek delivered to his apartment every Friday because he has to like Stiles even a little bit, “Oh”

 

“Yeah” Derek spoke ducking his head the tips of his ears turned red.

 

“Well, then that means that this is definitely a date because you bought me coffee. How bout next time I know it's a date. What about next Friday we can get burgers? I would say pizza ‘cause that's how we met but I don't think that’s the best idea ya know.” Stiles rambled hoping he wasn't reading this wrong.

 

“I would love that I don't really like pizza that much anyway,” Derek said.

 

“Awesome I can't wait,” Stiles got out his phone, “Here give me your number.”

  
  


**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So even though it says complete I want to write another chapter or a sequel of all of this from Derek's point of view because I think it would be hilarious and all that.


End file.
